


Practise

by fandomimaginesforall



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomimaginesforall/pseuds/fandomimaginesforall
Summary: You need a favour and there's only one person you can ask





	Practise

“Hey.”

Kurt looked up and saw you walking up to his desk. “Hey,” he replied, already turning back to his laptop. He was vaguely aware of the sound of you digging around in your pockets but he was so focused on his work that he hardly noticed you hadn’t walked away yet. Until he heard you say,

“Here’s five bucks. Can you kiss me, please?”

Kurt’s frantic typing stopped. He paused, rolling the words around in his head for a moment before he looked up at you again.

“I’m sorry, I think I misheard you.” 

You sighed exasperatedly, which he really didn’t think was fair considering what you’d just asked him. You put your five dollars down beside his laptop and perched on the edge of Scott’s desk, parallel to his. 

“Listen, Scott’s got me roped into this mission tomorrow night and I have to get nice and friendly with this billionaire and I  _know_ I’m gonna have to kiss him but I’ve never kissed anyone before so here’s five dollars, please plant one on me.” You were already embarrassed enough to have to ask, you had hoped you could just get through it without any questions, but Kurt sat back in his chair with a frown.

“You’ve never kissed anyone?”

You scoffed, hoping your face wasn’t as red as you feared it was. “ _That’s_ what you got from that?”  
  
“I’m just surprised!”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“You’re very... Kissable.” Kurt paused again, finding his own face beginning to grow uncomfortably hot. He’d liked you for a long time, ever since you first came to work with them, and now here you were, asking him to kiss you, and his brain had turned to mush.

Your heart did a stupidly big somersault. You knew you were blushing but there was little you could do to stop it. Kurt not-so-subtly looked you up and down, making your heart stumble again, then he awkwardly flapped one hand in your general direction. 

“How have you never kissed anyone?”  
  
“It’s never come up! I’m, you know, saving it.” 

God, you sounded like such an idiot. You’d just never found someone that you liked enough to date, let alone be intimate with. Well, there was one person, and he was sitting right in front of you, but Kurt had never given any indication that he liked you in that way so you just went about your day, being good friends, and trying to hide the fact that you would absolutely kiss him senseless if you had the chance. 

“At least, I  _was_ but now it’s go-time and I don’t want my first to be with some loser I don’t know. I want it to mean something so,  _please_ , would you just do me a favour?”

Kurt chuckled, not at you, thankfully, but at your pragmatic approach to the matter. It broke the tension between you, and soon you were smiling too. 

He pushed the crumpled bill you’d offered him across the desk towards you. “I don’t want your sad five dollars.”  
  
You nodded, slipping it back into your pocket. “That’s great actually, I need to buy lunch.”  
  
Kurt grinned. “If you want it to mean something, why don’t you ask someone you like?”  
  
“I have!”  
  
“And what did he say?”  
  
“Well, he keeps asking me a bunch of dumb questions.”  
  
His smile vanished. You waited, holding your breath, for the penny to drop. Finally, Kurt sat forward in his chair again, his mouth hanging open slightly.

 “What..?”  
  
You had to laugh, both at his expression and the ridiculousness of the situation. “It’s you, dummy,” you said, smiling fondly at him. “I like you and I trust you and we’re friends and if there was anyone I would want to be my first kiss, it would be you, so...”  
  
Kurt took a moment to digest all this new information. Then he rose to his feet, his heart thudding against his ribs. “What if I don’t want to kiss you?”

You laughed as he joined you in the space between the two desks, trying to act like you weren’t having trouble breathing. “That’s what the fiver was for,” you said, patting your pocket. In an attempt to break the mounting tension again, you added, “I can make it ten? But I can’t go any higher, that’s literally all the money I have in the world right now.”

“You will steal from this billionaire tomorrow?”  
  
“Well, if he gets to kiss me, I think I deserve a little something to sweeten the deal.”  
  
Kurt smiled. He wondered if you’d ever taken anything seriously in your life. This was quite a big deal, he wondered how you could be taking it all so lightly. But then he remembered how often you seemed to make jokes when you were nervous or afraid, using humour as a defence mechanism, a way of hiding your true feelings. 

Kurt held your gaze, letting that familiar feeling of fondness he always felt around you begin to take over him again. “I don’t want your money,” he said quietly, which made you smile despite yourself.

“Well, what  _do_ you want?”  
  
“Nothing. I would just...”  Kurt looked away for a second. You realised you’d never seen him so nervous. And all because of you. When he met your gaze again, his usually stern expression had softened. “I like you too,” he said, straightening up. He took a step closer and you subconsciously uncrossed your arms, stumbling slightly in your haste to get off the desk and stand up straight. “And I trust you. And if there was anyone I would want to kiss, it would be you.”

 _Holy shit_. You didn’t think you’d actually get this far. Well, you hoped Kurt would agree but you really hadn’t planned any further than this. It had taken all your courage just to ask him; it hadn’t even occurred to you to consider what would happen if he actually said  _yes_.

He spoke slowly, calmly, putting your nerves at ease, and as he moved closer, you found yourself drawn to him, though not in the almost magnetic way you’d seen described in books. You were overwhelmed with the desire to be close to him, to have him touch you, his body against yours, your fingers running through his dark hair -  _oh God, this was such a weird way to start a Thursday morning._

“Alright,” you said, drawing in a calming breath which had little to no effect whatsoever on your racing heart. “Okay. Cool.” Kurt smiled down at you, which really didn’t help. God, he was tall.  _Okay, focus_. “So, how do we do this?” You cleared your throat, trying to act as professionally as possible. You were glad Luis and Dave had gone out to get lunch so you didn’t have an audience  “Do you wanna put some music on or something? I have mints in my jacket, if you want one? Not that you need one, I just thought I’d offer th-” 

Kurt raised his hand and gently cradled your cheek, letting his fingertips brush against your skin. You stopped talking, cutting yourself off mid-word. His eyes met yours. He smiled, then his gaze dropped to your lips and you only had a moment to register what was happening before he bent his head and gently pressed his lips to yours. 

It was nice, more than nice. His lips were soft, or at least, you thought they were, you didn’t really have anything to compare them too. You were struck by how familiar it was, but how could a new sensation be familiar? Maybe it was because you were kissing a friend, someone you cared about deeply. You felt safe, yet breathless, literally and figuratively. Your heart swelled when you realised you could feel him smiling against your lips, and you knew he was feeling exactly what you were. 

When he broke away, at last, he didn’t go far. In fact, you were so close, your foreheads touched, your noses brushing. His hand was still on your cheek, the other somehow ending up on your lower back. You hadn’t realised it, but somewhere in the midst of it all, you’d moved closer and now you were pressed against each other, chest to chest.

“That... Wow,” you said, so dopey with happiness that you weren’t embarrassed by your own inarticulacy. 

Kurt smiled. “Good?” he asked, though whether he was referring to the kiss or asking if you were alright, you weren't sure. Either way, the answer was  **yes**.  
  
“Think we might need to, erm, you know, do it again,” you said, when at last you had recovered enough to open your eyes. Kurt gave you a wry smile, his cheeks a little pink, his thumb still smoothing across your cheek. 

“Oh, really?” As he spoke, his lips brushed yours and you had to close your eyes again, trying to remember how to breathe.

“I, uh, I need the practise, see? This guy is helluva playboy and I can’t let Scotty down.”  
  
Kurt didn’t need much more convincing than that, in fact, he didn’t need any excuse to want to kiss you again. He moved his hand from your cheek to tangle in your hair, making you sigh contentedly, the other rising up to cradle your face.

“We can’t let Scott down,” he said, still brushing your open mouths together. You moaned softly at the sensation, gasping when Kurt pressed closer against you in response. 

“No, we can’t.” The last syllable of your sentence was muffled slightly as Kurt kissed you again, harder now, his mouth moving desperately against yours. He carefully moved you backwards until your legs hit Scott’s desk and without even thinking about it, you hopped up on top, parting your knees so that you could keep Kurt as close as possible. 

He leaned you back, kissing you so hard that your bodies curved into each other. Your nose was all squashed and you were having trouble keeping your hands in one place for very long but you were so stupidly happy that you laughed into the kiss, feeling your heart stumble when Kurt laughed too.  
  
“I was right,” he murmured, moving back just far enough to meet your gaze. “You’re very kissable.” 


End file.
